<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Change by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769108">Things Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Superboy II [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, He is a clone of Kon and Tim made when Tim was crazy when Kon Was dead, Jack Drake-Kent-Wayne, M/M, TimKon clone!baby, Timkon, relationship drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Jack AU during “Superboy II”<br/>Stephanie comes to visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Superboy II [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>I (the archiver) take no credit for the Characters belonging to DC comics; and I take no credit for the Original Characters, Situations, and Plot herein. Neither of the previous belong to me and all credit should go to the originators.<br/>This is an imported work from tumblr. Originally posted by the user savi-bunny<br/>https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/<br/>this was posted on September 20, 2011.</p><p>I have copied the chapters exactly as they are from tumblr. I do not guarantee the viability of any hyperlinks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10463883552/things-change">Things Change</a>
</h2><p>Title: Things Change</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p><p>Pairing: Tim/ Kon. In Jack AU (takes place during<a href="http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/SuperboyII">Superboy II)</a></p><p>Beware the Drama.</p><p>——–</p><p>The doorbell rings. I turn the stove down and wipe my hands on a kitchen towel. It rings again.</p><p>“I’m coming!” I rush across the main room to open it. Stephanie is standing there with her hand up about to press the bell again. “Hey! Come on in.” She smile and walks into the house.</p><p>“So, what’s up Tim? I know you only ever call me to talk when you have some serious business.” I chuckle.</p><p>“Ah, yea I want to ask your about something.” I watch her shrug off her coat and place it on a chair. She looks around.</p><p>“Nice place, man. Is the fam here?”</p><p>“Ah, no. Jack is at school and Kon is working.” She puts on a pouty face.</p><p>“Aw. I wanted to see Jackie.” She leans and inspects some photos on the wall.</p><p>“Come sit with me in the kitchen. I’m making some pasta.” I walk into the kitchen and Steph follows me and sits down. I go to the stove and stir my simmering pasta.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” I close the lid on the pot and go sit down across from Steph.</p><p>“Okay…so…I just kinda want your opinion.”  She scoots closer to the table and leans on her elbows.</p><p>“oo! I can tell this is gonna be good. Go on Timmy spit it out.” I mull over the words in my head, and I feel my face get hot.</p><p>“I…I’m gonna ask Kon…well, I’m gonna ask him if he wants to get married.” Steph screams and bounces up and down in her chair.</p><p>“Oh my god! Yes! Yes! That’s awesome Timmy!” I lean forward and gesture.</p><p>“Well, what do you think?” She laughs.</p><p>“What do I <em>think?</em>I think it’s about fuckin’ time!”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll say yes?” I fidget with my hands.</p><p>“Pssh yea. Tim, that man breathes for you.” I look down. “He raised a kid with you.” She reaches over the table and touches my hand, “Have you guys even talked about marriage before?”</p><p>But before I can say anything the front door is creaking open and Kon sees Steph and I holding hands. I pull away quickly and look up. “Hi, Kon.” He puts on an uneasy smile and looks away.</p><p>“Hi, guys…I uh had a few hours to kill thought I’d come home for lunch.”</p><p>———</p><p>It’s finally the end of the day and I feel exhausted.</p><p>I unbutton my shirt and pull on a baggy T-shirt. I feel Kon’s eyes on my back. I turn around and see that Kon’s already in bed. Since moving into the new house and getting our own room, Kon has developed the habit of sleeping naked. I’m perfectly okay with it. I crawl into bed and plop my head on his chest. Kon’s warmth feels so nice; I feel his hand come up to run through my hair. I’ve been with Kon for so long. Everything about him is so familiar. It makes me smile to know how close I am to him.</p><p>“Hey, Tim.” Kon  nuzzles in to the top of my head.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Why was Steph over here today?”</p><p>“Oh…no reason.” I lie.</p><p>“Ah, Okay…” Sorry Kon, I’ll tell you eventually…but not right now.</p><p>——-</p><p>The next afternoon I’m on the phone with Steph to finish the conversation from yesterday.</p><p>“So, have you talked about it?”</p><p>“Well, kind of, Maybe jokingly once or twice.”</p><p>“Well, even if you haven’t…he’ll definitely say yes. Don’t worry.” She pauses, “Did you get a ring?” I blush and cover my face.</p><p>“Yes, but. Ugh! Is it even appropriate to get him one? He’s such a macho guy.”</p><p>“Yes! It’s extremely appropriate! What does it look like?”</p><p>“Uh…It’s a thick white gold band with a small diamond embedded in it and….oh, okay don’t laugh. It’s really queer.”</p><p>“Out with it!”</p><p>“Okay, on the inside of the band there’s a shield with a heart in it.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay. I think I just got diabetes.” I hear her laugh distort over the receiver.</p><p>“Anyway…When should I do it.”</p><p>“I dunno, whenever you feel comfortable…Now? Tonight? Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Ahhh I’m so nervous, Steph what should I do? How should I tell him? I’m so lucky to have you.” I turn to the door and see Kon again. Oh god, how long was he listening? Is my surprise ruined? But Kon just walks out the door with no expression. I guess he didn’t hear…</p><p>——–</p><p>The next night,</p><p>Jack is over at Nan’s and it’s just me and Kon at dinner. It’s a little more quiet than usual. I look up and he’s just eating. I look down at the velvet box hidden in my lap. We’re all alone for once. I want to ask him! I clamp my eyes shut and look up quickly.</p><p>“Kon I have to tell you something!” I blurt out. I’m sure my face is beat red. He looks up his expression unchanged. “Well, ask you…and tell you.”</p><p>“Yea?” He looks upset. I can feel myself chickening out. He face is slightly stern and his fist is clenching. These are not the conditions I had imagined.</p><p>“Are you mad about something?” He looks down and starts eating again.</p><p>“No. Just say what you want to say.” But I don’t say anything. I don’t want to ask him while he’s clearly upset about something.</p><p>“Oh…Never mind.” His eyes dart up and now he looks furious. His fork clangs on his plate and he sits up. “W-what?”</p><p>“Why ‘nevermind?’ Tim?” He glares at me, “You clearly had something to tell me. What is it?”</p><p>“You’re mad I don’t…I’ll tell you some other time.” He bangs his fist on the table and rattles everything.</p><p>“DAMMIT, TIM!”  I look where he hit but it’s not broken. “Just tell me! I think I know already anyway…” My eyes go wide.</p><p>“…And it made you this upset?” He throws his hands up then down again.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding?!” He stands up and slams his dish in the sink and starts to walk out of the room. I get up and go after him. I try to grab for his arm.</p><p>“Kon, wait.” He grabs my wrist before I can make contact. I look up at his face and he’s crying. He’s actually crying. My heart sinks.</p><p>“Tim…how could you do this to me?” I don’t even know what to say, or what to think. I reach up to touch his face, but he pulls my arm down and squeezes my wrist. “How could you?! I thought you loved me! You made me fall in love with you!” My mind feels like it’s been punched in the face. What? Why is he mad? Is he regretting our relationship? I feel the confusion swirl in my head.</p><p>“Okay, slow down. Why are you mad? I’m beginning to think we’re talking about two separate things.” Kon sniffles.</p><p>“You cheated on me. With Stephanie! That’s why you’ve been sneaking around with her and calling her and not telling me ANYTHING about it!”</p><p>“What!?” It feels like something horrible and good all at the same time. “No! How could you think that!”</p><p>“Because of the reasons I just said!”</p><p>“Conner. I’m gay. I don’t like women. Plus, have you forgotten how insanely in love with you I am? Do you remember how I cloned you? Jack? You remember him? Our son?” He throws my arm away.</p><p>“Tim you were holding hands with her, and you said ‘I’m so lucky to have you.’” I feel the anger boil. He looks away.</p><p>“Are you <em>serious</em>?! You really think I would cheat on you?! You’re convinced?!” He glares up at me.</p><p>“Why else would you say, ‘I’m so’ fucking ‘lucky to have you?! To Steph.”</p><p>“As a <em>friend</em>, Conner!” I walk away across the kitchen, “I cannot believe this! This is such a mess!”</p><p>“Why cause I found out your game? Well, you know what?! I cheated on you too! Back when Jack was little! I slept with Cassie at the tower one last time while I was with you!”  His statement injects silence into the air. I turn and look at Kon. He looks smug and pleased with himself. I can feel the tears stream down my face.</p><p>“Kon…I…I didn’t cheat on you.” I pull out the small velvet box from my pocket, “I was asking her advice…because I wanted to ask you to marry me.” I open it and look at the band through blurred teary vision. “I didn’t know if you would say yes…but she said ‘That man breathes for you.” I hear myself sob. I throw the box and the ring down on the ground, and storm out of the room. I don’t look at Kon when I leave. I go up the stairs and into the bathroom. I can hear Kon crying downstairs. Everything is terrible.</p><p>——</p><p>“Tim…I’m sorry.” I can hear Kon through the door. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I see the reflection of a man who’s been denied trust. My eyes are bloodshot from tears and my cheeks are pink.</p><p>“Go away.” I manage to rasp out. My voice is horse from yelling.</p><p>“Tim…please…I’m such an idiot. I should have trusted you. And I should have never told you about that time with Cassie.”</p><p>“No, you should have told me. Back when it wouldn’t have mattered. Back when I knew I was forcing you into this relationship.”</p><p>“No! Tim, you never forced me. I love you.”</p><p>“But you didn’t when we first started living with each other. It’s okay…I know that if I never made Jack we would have never been together.”</p><p>“No! Tim! I’ve always loved you more than anyone! You’re my best friend! You never judged me! Even when I broke your arm…you always loved me.” He bangs the door, “Tim, will you marry me?”</p><p>“You don’t trust me.”</p><p>“Tim, I do! I’m sorry! I just got so jealous…I just, I love you so much…Please.” I sigh, and open the door. Kon instantly lifts me off the ground and into his arms. He squeezes me and rests his head on my shoulder. “Tim. Oh, Tim I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” I bring my hand up and pat him on the back.</p><p>“Yea, okay. I forgive you. You’ve always been hot-headed and dumb anyway.” He pulls away and looks at my face. He’s smiles and tears pool in his eyes, he looks like a puppy. He pulls me into a hug again.</p><p>“Oh Tim! I love you! Please, let’s get married!” I decide to hug back loosely. Then I pull away and look at Kon’s face. I give him a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>“I’m sorry I just didn’t talk to you about it.” I give him a smile. He shakes his head and shushes me. He kisses me in the same fashion as I just did.</p><p>“Does that mean ‘yes?” He bumps foreheads with me. I close my eyes and smile.</p><p>“hmm, yes. Although, I was pretty sure I was going to ask you…and not the other way around.” He chuckles, and goes in for a kiss.</p><p>“Things change.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/timkon">timkon</a> <a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Tim-Drake">Tim Drake</a> <a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Conner-Kent">Conner Kent</a> <a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/tagged/Kon-el">Kon-el</a><b><a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10463883552/things-change#notes">54 notes</a></b> <a href="https://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/10463883552/things-change">Sep 20th, 2011</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you leave go check out savi-bunny on tumblr. She wrote this and is an amazing artist.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>